


Permission

by IshtarsDream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Watson (discussed), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshtarsDream/pseuds/IshtarsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gave him a reason. You gave him permission."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what my brain was doing overnight, but when I woke up, this was in it.

“But why did he do it? I don’t understand!” the detective asked plaintively.

“You’re asking this? You? Why did _you_ do it?” Harry Watson spat back bitterly. “Why did you make him watch?”

“I did it to protect him! He wasn’t supposed to be there!”

“Bloody buggering fuck-all job of protecting him you did,” replied Harry, showing that John’s ‘colourful’ language habits probably predated his stint in the military. “Did he know you were ‘protecting’ him? No, he didn’t,” she answered her own question. “I talked to him after, you see. All he knew was that you’d lied to him and made him watch you die. He had nothing left. It destroyed his career – did you think he’d have a job to go back to after all that? No, you didn’t think, did you? You took a man who was suicidal to begin with – did you know that, at the beginning? – gave him a reason to go on, made him love you, and then went somewhere he couldn’t follow. Well, he’s followed you everywhere you’ve gone since he met you. What made you think he wouldn’t follow you this time? You gave him a reason. You gave him _permission_. You bloody showed him _how_. As far as I’m concerned, Mr. Holmes, you as good as pushed my brother off that building!”


End file.
